Unassuming
by lalalacanthearyou
Summary: To everyone Alfred F. Jones was slow, oblivious, and just not really the brightest in the bunch. It never occurred to them that perhaps they were the unassuming, unaware ones.


**Well, I really don't know where this came from. I just wanted to really get back into writing so I wrote this up. Anyway, the whole idea of Alfred being a secret genius has already been done before, but I wanted to write about what Alfred about it and such. So yeah, enjoy? **

**Oh and I do not own Hetalia or any characters from said series. That being said, if I did... WORLD DOMINATIO-what? . . . just ignore that. **

* * *

Unassuming

Alfred F. Jones, better known as the United States of America, through the eyes of others was a… special man. Scratch that. If you were inclined to ask a certain English embodiment, the man would not hesitate to claim the man as "an idiotic git with practically nothing in his head but hamburgers, specifically Big Macs". If you were to ask a certain Japanese gentleman, he would politely state the man was "eccentric with special tastes and a mind that didn't quite work like everybody else". In all honesty, if you were to ask the personifications of the worlds' countries, regardless of how they said it or how they dressed it up, their statements of Alfred F. Jones would all boil down to a single word: idiot.

Now, it wasn't that they carried certain distaste for the man. No, certainly not. Many would begrudgingly (or easily depending on who) admit that they rather enjoyed Alfred's company at certain times. His thoughts and ideologies were a source of entertainment, and their teasing of the man was all good natured fun, especially hilarious because of how oblivious and unassuming Alfred F. Jones was.

Alfred F. Jones snickered to himself, a faint smirk playing on his lips. He leaned on the wall, arms crossed, listening in on Francis, among others in the room.

"Oh mon dieu! He suggests a superhero burger man as the stop to all world problems," laughter here, "And when we get hungry he says we can eat the burger man, thus endless supply of food! Alfred really is a character…" The chorus of laughter grows louder here.

Alfred sighed, rather impressed with himself. To be honest, he no longer knew were half of his ramblings came from. He just stood there and blurted out whatever came to his mind. Everybody deemed his thoughts stupid, but perhaps there was an underlying genius in which his seemingly random thoughts fit together without Alfred having to think about it at all. Stupidity at its greatest, Alfred thought smugly.

Of course, Alfred did not act thick just for the sake of entertainment, although he did find himself doing this sometimes for such reasons. Regardless, strong with unimaginable strength since youth, if Alfred had exhibited his mental capabilities as well, relations with the other nations would have proved harder. His seemingly dim-wittedness gave the others a sense of security, it wiped all possible threats and wariness others could feel for him.

Alfred shifted, switching from one foot to the other. Sounds drifted through the door, more jokes, more laughter here and there. Alfred didn't mind. It wasn't as if he had to act daft all the time. No, occasionally Alfred would be able to show off his brilliance with demonstrations of technological inventions. Even his country's government system, although adapted from other ideas, was pretty genius. Of course, everybody would just pass this off as lucky incidents.

Alfred chuckled to himself, running his fingers through his hair. His bomber jacket hung loosely on him, one side slowly slipping off his shoulder. While everyone found amusement in his antics, Alfred found that the way they thought of him proved to be quite advantageous for his personal amusement as well. A subtle suggestion there, a simple childish challenge here, Alfred could effortlessly manipulate the other nations quite easily. He was still a kind-hearted man though, so he rarely did this, and the few times that he did it was mostly for his personal needs or delight, never on a political basis.

There was a few times where Alfred found himself wanting to tell-all, like when the charade got tiring, or the jokes too much. He'd keep at it though, because he realized that maybe a suddenly smart Alfred might be too much for the world, or that maybe he was so far in his persona and where he stood that he didn't want to change it. It scared him though. Just how long could he lie like this? Could he really keep at it forever? He shut his eyes tightly, breathing. He'd just damn well have to try.

So Alfred straightened up, pulled up the side of his jacket that was falling off, disheveled his hair, and plastered his trademark goofy grin on his face. As the nations in the room started to empty out, making their way to the main conference room, Alfred made it appear he was merely passing by on his way to the conference as well. As the other nations spotted him, completely unaware that he had been standing outside all this time, Alfred launched into some quickly conjured speech about Big Macs and why they were "downright the best things ever" and he thought inwardly that it was rather humorous that he actually didn't really have much of a fondness for Big Macs.

He fell seamlessly into the small crowd, swinging his arm onto England's shoulder rambling on. The Englishman huffed annoyed (secretly enjoying it), while the rest laughed. Alfred just continued on, pretending to be oblivious, grinning at the unaware faces of his fellow nations. All this while, as everyone looked at the American, not one thought that perhaps they might be the oblivious, unassuming ones.

* * *

**For the record, I actually don't mind Big Macs. They can taste pretty good when you're hungry. It also doesn't help when you have a McDonald's right across your school. Thanks for reading! Jeez, I think I just made myself hungry. **


End file.
